


Sin Color

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [13]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: RanTober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Siempre odié el color





	Sin Color

**Author's Note:**

> #13 Decolorar -Demon!Bendy y Henry (Bendy and The Ink Machine)

**Sin color**

Henry nunca entendió a qué se refería Joey cuando le decía que a Bendy no le agradaba el color. La frase, confusa para él al tratarse de un dibujo animado, siempre acababa con las casi constantes discusiones que tenían sobre el diseño del personaje; a pesar de esto siempre trató de darle algo de vida para salir de los cánones de la época y ofrecer algo nuevo. Hizo y rehízo muchos bocetos de su demonio bailarín con un bonito moño rojo y zapatos café para darle algo de vida, pero cuando regresaba al día siguiente para seguir con la idea todos los bocetos realizados volvían a estar en blanco y negro.

Nadie jamás pudo explicarle que pasaba, es como si hubiera alguien dispuesto a decolorar todo lo que hacía para Bendy y no pudo directamente culpar a Joey, con quién creaba los bocetos, pues este se iba junto a él al cerrar y llegaban juntos en la mañana. Hasta el día en que se retiró intentó infructuosamente de darle color a su personaje con Joey siempre sobre su hombro diciendo que a Bendy no le agradaba el color.

Con el tiempo tras su partida había olvidado esos sucesos concentrándose en cosas más ''importantes'' y no es hasta ese momento en que se encuentra acorralado y aprisionado en las manos de la distorsionada y malévola versión de su propio diseño que recuerda las palabras de Joey.

—¿Sabes Henry? —la voz profunda y oscura de la criatura retumba por todo su cuerpo casi paralizándole de su lucha para soltarse—, yo siempre odié el color.

Para Henry eso empieza a tener sentido ahora, Bendy había decolorado todo lo que le hacía que tuviera color y eso sólo le deja una interrogante en la que pensar cuando logre liberarse de sus manos. ¿Desde cuándo estuvo ''vivo''?


End file.
